


ten paces.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’ve once again been inspired to writei am shit at writing, though. tis a shame, really.
Relationships: none you gross ass irl shippers
Kudos: 37





	ten paces.

i felt scared- terrified, even.

“do i shoot him, wil? or aim for the skies?”

every single moment, every single step taken.

all leading up to this.

i remember the moment this all started.

“Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die, then give into you and join your kingdom.”

i could only imagine how fundy felt- tubbo, and what about wilbur? 

eret.. i cant bare to think about that lying bastard. 

“tommy i want you- i want you to do what your heart says you should do”

taking a step with every word wilbur said, i could see the anxious faces of my fellow men. 

what if i miss? i cant lose this. all of l’manburg is counting on me. i cant.

“10 paces, fire!”

..

that green bastard..

•GAME OVER.•

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it seems ooc, i’ve just been itching to write something.
> 
> i’m not very good, i know. but that’s okay.


End file.
